La muerte en falda
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si Aoko y Ran fuese amigas y la joven Mouri le cuenta lo que le paso con Kid en la movie 14? Con eso ya uno dice suficiente XDDD


Hola! Siguiendo con lo de "Agosto es el mes de Kaito Kid" (Amo Agosto XDD) les dejo un corto de este gran manga/anime(ya hicieron tres capis y van por el cuarto en septiembre, asique igual es anime xDDD) del mejor pairing: Kaito y Aoko (para mi, el segundo es Toichi&Chikage XD yo quiero a esos de papis XD)

Estuve pensando en escribir otro corto pa la saga de "Papeles Invertidos" asique presten atencion a ese fic porque ahi lo subire...como un capi dos, pero en vez de capi, es corto... dios, que explicita XDDD

Y no olviden mi otro fic de Kaito Kid llamado "Ying y Yang" que tratare de pensar en el siguiente capi k se sabra algo de Toichi (Me estoy encariñando con papi kuroba XDD)

Bueno, bueno, no los entretengo mas, asique les dejo mi fic comedia/romance de los protas (Eso es lo que transmiten kaito y aoko... amor y comedia XDD)

Magic Kaito es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**La muerte en falda.**

La noche era de pura calma y Nakamori Aoko miraba las noticias que anunciaban sobre el dirigible Suzuki y de los terroristas ya atrapados.

Aoko era conocedora del secreto de Kaito y que el ladrón fantasma iba a robar la joya "Lady Sky", de ahí su preocupación, sabía que él se podía cuidar muy bien solo, pero… ¿Y si esos criminales le lastimaron en alguna parte? Suspiro resignada, era demasiado cabezota para admitir eso frente a él.

-¡Es cierto, Ran-chan, Sonoko-chan y sus amigos fueron ahí también!

Al recordarlo, se puso de pie de un salto y olvidando apagar el televisor, corre hacía su habitación en busca del teléfono para llamar a Ran.

Ran y Aoko se conocieron en un centro comercial cuando sus ojos se maravillaron por la misma prenda de vestir: un vestido azul. Después conoció también a Sonoko y hablaron muy animadas en un café.

Encontró el número de Ran y espero pacientemente a que le contestaran.

-¿Aoko-chan?

-¡Ran-chan! – Aliviada, se oía estupenda. – Acabo de ver las noticias, ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaron?

-Calma, calma… estoy bien, Aoko-chan.

Algo en el tono de voz llamó la curiosidad de Ran… ¿Se oía molesta?

-¿Segura? Porque te oyes muy enojada.

-N-No quiero molestarte con mis cosas Aoko-chan.

-¡No digas eso! – Le grita con energía y al otro lado, Ran apartó el celular, temerosa. – Perdón… ¿No somos amigas? Puedes confiar en mí.

-Bueno… no lo sé, es muy penoso…

-¿Penoso? – Extrañada. – ¿Por qué tendría que ser penoso?

-Tiene… tiene que ver con Kaito Kid.

Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo al oír el alias que usa Kaito en sus horas de trabajo. ¿Qué tiene que ver el ladrón de blanco con su amiga?

Una idea llegó a su cabeza… ¿Acaso…?

Presiona un poco más su móvil.

-Puedes decirme con confianza lo que pasó entre Kid y tú, Ran-chan.

Media hora de explicación y de prometerse que se juntarían después de clases, Aoko se despide y al colgar el teléfono… poco a poco se fue rodeando de un aura oscura con destellos rojos, su cabello se mecía por el aura, su cuerpo temblaba en rabia y de golpe le crecieron colmillos como si fuese un demonio.

* * *

><p>Estaba cansado, ayer fue un día duro y apenas llegó a casa, se fue a dormir sin llamar a Aoko como prometió, de seguro estuvo muy preocupada y apenas se vean, le gritaría por no llamarla y dejarla con los pelos de punta. Vuelve a bostezar, ojala se pudiera quedar en casa pero ya había faltado demasiado el mes pasado.<p>

Una vez en su salón, se extraño de no ver a Aoko, si siempre era muy puntual, se sienta en su escritorio y no tarda en echarse una siesta pequeña hasta que comiencen las clases.

Estaba muy a gusto en el mundo de los sueños, pero despertó de golpe por culpa de la puerta, que se abrió de un portazo y todos quedaron congelados de miedo al ver quien llegó.

Kaito se frotó los ojos y al ver con claridad, quedó igual que sus compañeros al ver a Aoko echando chispas por los ojos y caminando sin dudar hacía el ladrón para matarlo.

-¡Aoko, espera, sea lo que sea, yo no fui! – Se defendía sin pensar con claridad, sólo se dejaba llevar por el temor de verla tan molesta. – Ok, entiendo que te enojes porque no te avise que había vuelto y que estuvieras preocupada, pero…

-No estoy molesta por eso. – Aseguró al momento que lo toma de la camisa. – Con que aparte de pervertido, también te gusta tomar la apariencia de los novios de las mujeres para besarlas.

-¿Eh? – Confundido. – No sé de qué estás hablando, Aoko.

-¿Entonces lo vas a negar? – Y de la nada sacó un martillo gigante. – ¡MUERE KUROBA KAITO! – Le ordena al momento que ataca, pero Kaito fue más rápido por milagro y salió pitando con Aoko detrás, gritándole miles de maldiciones y juramentos de muerte. – ¡BAKAITO, REGRESA Y MUERE COMO HOMBRE!

Lo estuvo persiguiendo por toda la escuela como la mismísima muerte, sólo que en lugar de usar una Oz, usaba un martillo. Ignorando a la gente que les ordenaba comportamiento, siguieron con el juego del gato y el ratón. Con el alma en su garganta, Kaito trataba de mantener el ritmo (y eso que estuvo corriendo por más de una hora) y pensaba en las palabras de Aoko, en busca de un significado.

-¡Ahoko, no te entiendo, yo no he hecho nada malo en este último tiempo!

-¡Mientes, se que pensabas besar a Ran-chan!

Ahora su alma de golpe a sus pies… ¡Aoko lo sabía!

-¡Puedo explicarlo!

-¡Mi trasero! – Logrando darle finalmente un golpe en la cabeza y lo termina tumbando en el suelo. – ¡Tú… tú, maldito hijo de…!

Con un movimiento de pie, Kaito logró que Aoko perdiera el equilibrio y aprovechó la oportunidad para estamparla de espaldas en el suelo y él se puso sobre ella, rodeando su cintura con sus rodillas y aprisionando las muñecas con sus manos. La cara de Aoko no tardó en enrojecer, pero de inmediato sacude su cabeza y forcejea para liberarse, ordenándole a gritos que la liberase.

-¡Bakaito, suéltame! – Sacudiéndose.

-¡No hasta que me escuches!

-¡¿Ahora me vas a decir que no trataste de besar a Ran-chan en el dirigible y que le tocaste el trasero? – Buscando la oportunidad de liberarse y golpearlo. – ¿O que no te hiciste pasar por Kudo-san?

-Tuve que tomar su apariencia para que Mouri no me entregue a tu padre.

-¿Ah sí? – Alzando una ceja. – ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que tú hayas querido besarla? – Mirándolo de forma asesina.

-Ah… bueno… – Estaba en problemas, ahí sí que no sabía que decir para liberarse de su muerte… ¿O sí? – Aoko, ¿Estás celosa?

La cara de Aoko vuelve a teñirse de rojo ante tal pregunta comprometedora… y sólo reacciono con pegarle en el rostro con su puño derecho con tanta fuerza que lo lanzo a volar a unos centímetros. Se pone de rodillas y se cruza de brazos molesta mientras lo ve quejarse de dolor.

-¿Quién estaría celosa de ti, Bakaito?

-Entonces no le veo el problema.

-¡¿Qué no? ¡Ran-chan es mi amiga! – Lo apunta con el dedo. – ¿Sabes lo mal que esta por no tener a Kudo-san a su lado? ¡Y tú juegas con sus sentimientos! – Acusándolo con todas las pruebas que se le venían a la cabeza para no revelar que en verdad se pusó celosa en el momento que oyó la declaración de Ran.

-Vale, vale… tal vez tengas razón.

-Eres un maldito pervertido sin corazón. – Viendo hacía otro lado.

Después de limpiarse de la sangre que se le salió por la nariz por culpa de aquel golpe, se queda mirando a la chica después de oír tales palabras, incluyó pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos. Suspiro.

-Aoko. – La chica se voltea y sus ojos se abren de sorpresa al sentir que el chico la estaba besando. – Te dije que el helado también puede ser dulce.

Y por tercera vez, Aoko se ruborizo, quedando roja como las luces del semáforo. Su cuerpo iba temblando y de un momento a otro, lo acuchilla con sus ojos llenos de odio puro.

-Estás muerto, Kaito. – Apoderándose de su cuello y comienza a ahorcarlo.

-¿Qué nunca te decides? – Le pregunta como puede.

**Fin.**


End file.
